Friends and enemies
by darknaruto289
Summary: An afternoon duel between Grimmjow and itachi steadily becomes even more crazy! May contain yaoi


Hi everyone, this is a joint fanfiction between shadowy neko- lover and I. Enjoy the madness! XD

Bleach and naruto do not belong to either shadowy neko- lover or I.

* * *

A beautiful summer sun beams brightly as the pride of Two men flare dangerously.

"you wouldn't stand two minute's against me!" boasted a well toned guy with teal blue hair

and matching cerulean eyes that held a panther like pride within them.

"really? I don't think that's quite true" said the other, his dark red eyes filled with

malice were hidden beneath his raven black hair.

Both of the guys got into a battle stance, ready to attack his enemy and counter anything he threw at him.

"Go Grimmjow! kick Itachi's butt!" yelled a girl walking onto the battle field.

Annoyed by the girl's cheering, Itachi extends a hand lighting fast from his cloud covered cloak and

comically whacks her over the head.

"hey don't hit her! teme!" Grimmjow shot a crimson cero at the uchiha only to have it dodged

and countered with a kunai.

"Don't waste your time fool, I could never be hit with such a flashy attack!" Itachi said not noticing the

girl on his left.

"Teme! Don't you ever insult him!" she yelled as she kicked Itachi in the side sending him flying

into a tree.

"So it's two on one is it?" Itachi said, wincing from the slight pain in his side from the power of the kick.

Seeing his opponent in pain Grimmjow prepared another cero. unlike before, this one was a shining sapphire color.

Itachi noticed the attack."didn't I tell you attacks like that would never hit me?" Itachi got ready to dodge again and counter attack like before.

"stay back Mimi!" Grimmjow yelled as he fired the cero.

Itachi dodged and started running towards Grimmjow not noticing the beam's u-turn.  
right before he could strike Grimmjow with one of his hidden kunai's, he noticed a vast amount of power behind him.

Itachi formed a lighting quick hand seal for a Substitution jutsu and concentrated his chakra.

The blue beam blasted the fake Itachi while the real one vanished behind a tree.

"This guy's chakra is way off the charts, I might have to use the girl as a hostage" he thought as he created a massive amount of shadow clones.

"what the hell" Grimmjow yelled out as he began destroying the clones.

Itachi vanished from his hiding spot and reappeared behind the girl and grabbed her wrist.

"hey! lemme go! Grimmjow stop destroying those clones and give me a hand!" Mimi screamed as she struggled to get out of Itachi's grasp.

Hang on Mimi! I m arrgh! Coming! Grimmjow managed to sound re-assuring in spite of the fact that he was currently unable to move because of the clones holding him.

Look I know you re in trouble but do you mind hurrying? Mimi was looking at Itachi as though he had just sprouted another head, His Sharingan is really creepy up close!

Ah yeah just a sec, Grimmjow shot another beam and half the clones went up in a cloud of smoke, Ha! Ha! Take that!

Too fast! Itachi thought, He s destroying the clones too fast! I might not have time to escape! Lessons from a long-ago afternoon floated to his mind and he smiled without any trace of humour, well, well, father s lessons will be of some use after all! Faster than the naked eye could follow, he formed hand signs summoning up chakra for a new jutsu.

And there goes the last one! Grimmjow leapt to his feet, having triumphantly dispatched all the clones. He looked around, brow furrowed, Where the hell did they go?

We re right here Grimmjow! Grimmjow turned in the direction of the sound, getting frustrated when he saw nothing but bushes.

I m right in front of y-mmph! Itachi clapped a hand down on her mouth, the stupid girl would completely give away their position. He took a stealthy step towards the right and froze when Grimmjow whipped around.

That s strange, the blue-haired arrancar murmured, I know I heard something there. He strained his ears, and there! A faint breathing, the slight rustle of clothes, and unexpectedly the smell of that man he abhorred. Invisible! They were invisible! With amazing precision he dived, slamming into Itachi and shattering the jutsu. Grabbing his friend he leapt back, just as Itachi went invisible again.

Mimi breathed a sigh of relief, I owe you one.

Grimmjow grinned cockily, Hell yeah, you do!

Ok, now to find that-OUCH! Grimmjow stumbled back in shock, and stared at Mimi, What the hell did you slap me for?! Itachi appeared out of thin air with a triumphant smile, It appears that your friend does not wish to stay with you!

What did you do to her? Grimmjow demanded.

Perhaps she just prefers to be with me! Itachi responded.

Mimi glared at them both, Bakas the both of you! Itachi what makes you think I wanna go anywhere with you?! Grimmjow, watch where you re putting your hands!

"Sorry Mimi, my hands have a mind of their own some times, and what makes you think she'd prefer you over me you red eye'd freak!?" Grimmjow responded

Itachi fumed from that insult to his perfect eyes. "How dare you use that tawdry term to address my sharingan!?"Itachi said. Itachi looked Grimmjow up and down "besides, Who would want the company of a filthy neko anyway!?"

Standing on the side of the battle field, Mimi was enjoying the argument's progress.

"who are you calling filthy!? I just gave myself a bath last night! Neko's are cuddly and people enjoy their presence!" Grimmjow replied.

Itachi began to get even angrier "cuddly neko? and how does a 'cuddly' neko intend to defeat me. she will die before-" Itachi paused to look around. "where did she go?!"

Grimmjow began laughing "she ran away from you because of your freaky eyes! At least she hugged me before!" hidden somewhere, Mimi began to giggle at the funny scene.

:"we should do this more often naru-chan" Mimi said to a certain blonde ninja.

Grimmjow stopped laughing and prepared to battle but his ears picked up the sound of Mimi's voice. "hey I think I just heard her"

Mimi ran out of nearby bush "I did not run from him! and I hugged you Grimmjow because i thought you were lonely!" after saying that she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Itachi's sharp eyes knew what jutsu that was" when the hell did she learn the shadow clone technique!?" Itachi said Moderately shocked.  
"wait, i sense another presence as well!" Itachi said.

Grimmjow began sniffing the air "your right! I smell ramen!"

Still hidden, Mimi scolded Naruto "when did you last take a bath? and Grimmjow's right, you do smell like ramen!"

Naruto scratched his head "umm...last week, but I bathed with ramen scented soap!" Mimi comically punched him "You better jutsu us outta this hiding place before they catch us!"

Naruto rubbed the bump on his head "why, isn't Grimmjow your friend?" Mimi punched him again "Just get us outta here!"

Meanwhile, Grimmjow and Itachi began to search for Mimi. "hey I think i found her!" Grimmjow exclaimed

"Where!?" Itachi yelled back.

"She's over there!" Grimmjow pointed in a random direction hoping Itachi would fall for his lie.

Itachi smiled "thanks, your not a bad guy after all" Itachi began walking in the direction Grimmjow pointed in but quickly came to his senses. "Hey why aren't you coming with me!?"

Grimmjow shrugged "I'm tired, I'm going to head back home and take a catnap" Grimmjow faked a yawn and began to walk towards Mimi's hiding spot.

Convinced, Itachi resumed walking in the opposite direction.

"I gotta warn Mimi!" Grimmjow thought.

Naruto, get us out of here now! Mimi hissed.

Why? Naruto looked puzzled, Isn t he your friend?

Mimi sighed, He is. See, it was supposed to just be a harmless prank on Grimmjow, but I hadn t counted on Itachi butting in-,

Yeah, I wondered what he was doing there, Naruto murmured.

Mimi continued as though there had been no interruption, And I thought Grimmjow would finish Itachi off before you came but Itachi used me as a hostage, that s why the fight didn t end sooner. You may say I m abandoning my friend, but if Itachi comes back to continue the fight, I ll just be a liability on the battle field.

Naruto nodded, I see.

Mimi threw him a doubtful look, Do you? Then get us out of here already!

Only if you let me join the fun! yup, that was Kakashi sensei, sneaky as always.

Gyah! Mimi jumped, What the hell?

He s coming closer, Kakashi said, by way of answer.

Umm..ok, so can you help us? Naruto narrowed his eyes at the copy-nin. Kakashi knew that look, it meant ramen attack sometime in the near future.

Kakashi grinned, Sure. He wasn t afraid of ramen attack, of course he could dodge it, and he didn t care if Iruka sensei was around when he was looking a mess, no sir, he did not care. He took a deep breath, hands flashing intricate patterns in front of him and whispered, Ninja art: invisibility jutsu!

I thought you couldn t do that jutsu! Mimi muttered.

Kakashi scratched his head Well, I wasn t going to help Naruto steal ramen was I? Certainly not with Iruka sensei in watching or hearing range of the crime. Even though they would be invisible.

Wha-at? Naruto folded his arms, No fair.

Shh! Everyone went still as Grimmjow parted the bushes and looked right at them without seeing anyone. Confused, he scratched his head, I was so sure she was here. I just heard her.

He stepped back and looked around, Oi Mimi! Where are you? I can smell ramen but I can t find the source!

Kakashi whipped his head around to glare at Naruto, He s right! When did you last have a bath?

Why does everyone keep asking me that? Naruto complained, digging around in his pocket, It s this instant ramen cup for when I m away on a mission.

Mimi and Kakashi exchanged disbelieving looks as Kakashi said, Toss that away, right now! My jutsu won t be any use against that nose of his!

You know you don t have to be that worried, Mimi pointed out, Grimmjow is my friend. It s no big deal if he finds us.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, Yeah? But he s the type who ll probably yell out when he finds you, and that will alert Itachi who for some reason is trying to kidnap you.

Liability, Mimi muttered, Naruto, throw that ramen away.

How can I throw away ramen? Naruto said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Baka! Kakashi hissed. Grimmjow whipped around to glare at their hiding-place suspiciously, just as Itachi re-entered the scene. Foolish cat, the Uchiha hissed, You will pay for deceiving me.


End file.
